The Fourteenth
by Yazzy
Summary: Rei is having a very bad Friday the 13th. Will the 14th be any better? Yaoi, TalaRei.


Well, it's Valentine's day! So I spent last night trying to think of something to write. In the end I settled for a TalaRei, because I think a lot of people will have done sexy KaiReis, so...I figured I would do something entirely different! Anyway, yeah. I'm rushing to post this before I have to make a mad dash to college, so enjoy!

* * *

Well. Today has been...interesting. I mean, the first few hours were normal enough. Lunchtime, yeah, that was normal too.

It got a bit weird at half two when I got a frantic secretary on the phone saying my boyfriend had gone psycho and beaten some guy to a pulp and could I come and calm him down please?

You see, I'm seventeen, and my boyfriend is sixteen, meaning he's still in school and I'm in college. So I had to make an excuse to leave and sprint halfway across town to find him being pinned down by four of the hugest teachers there and a boatload of students as well.

There was a lot of blood. From the other guy, not from Rei. He'd really gone off it. He isn't violent, but after finally coming out to his friends and family he was getting a lot of stick. If I'd been here I probably would have done the shithead in myself. So I ran into the middle of the crowd pinning him down and slapped him in the face. That worked. He stopped screaming about death, at least.

"Tala! Make them let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Was all it dropped to though.

While the other guy got bundled into an ambulance bleeding profusely and apparently unconscious, Rei got dragged to the main office and locked in with me. And he paced like a complete idiot until he finally told me what the guy had done to make him go so mental. Can't say I blamed him when I heard.

Apparently this guy, Craig, said to Rei 'Fuck off you shirt-lifting gayboy, why don't you go and get fucked by your Dad?'

Heh, when he told me that I was half ready to break the door down and follow the ambulance so I could introduce Craig to my fist. But like a true hero I cuddled Rei and stroked his hair until the hysteria wore off. But then he started to cry because he finally realised what he'd done.

So yeah. Since then we've been around to the police station, to the hospital (they thought Rei had broken his wrist while he was beating Craig) and to Rei's house, and then to mine, because his mother's gone spare and thrown him out.

Interesting, interesting, interesting. And rubbish. In the end, Rei broke Craig's left arm, right wrist, and right ankle. He broke his nose and knocked out three of his teeth. And the guy is now covered in bruises and cuts. So now we're laid on my sofa and he keeps telling me that he's crazy, that he went mad and that he needs locking up.

"You don't."

"Tala, I -trashed- him! It took -how- many people to stop me? I'm crazy! I'm not surprised she threw me out!"

"She threw you out because she was shocked, that's all. And he deserved it. Don't feel guilty." Snuffle, snuffle. And now he has his face shoved practically in my armpit. Idiot. "Hey. Can't imagine it smells very nice down there."

"I went crazy, Tala!" Well, I think that's what he said. It's hard to tell when he's talking through my shirt.

"I know. But he was a wanker and you've been under a lot of stress." Snort, he goes. Snort and snuffle. Ahh, poor baby. "Hey, it's ten to midnight."

"Snff."

"Ten to Valentines Day?" Oho, that's got him.

"...I thought it was the day after tomorrow?"

"Nope." Oh, hell. He's back with his face in my chest again. I'll stroke his hair for a bit. That makes him more talkative.

"I got you a card but it's at home!" Hang on, damp chest...

"Hey, don't cry! You know I understand. It's okay."

"I didn't give you anything last year either!"

"Yeah, because last year we'd been going out for three days and you were in hospital. Remember? When you broke your leg and the bone came through your skin?" Yeah. I wish I hadn't reminded myself of that now, it was horrible...

"I wanted it to be special this time!" Good lord. He's such a drama queen when he gets going.

"It will be special." Ah, he likes being stroked. I swear he was a cat in another life. "It'll be really nice and special because it's Saturday and we don't have to be anywhere, so we can spend all day together..."

And now he's nuzzling me. So that means I've won him over. And if I've won him over...

Shit, I can never get over how his lips feel on my skin. He always goes for my throat first- flicks his tongue around and finds a pulse, then nibbles.

I have to wonder sometimes why he wants someone like me. Someone who doesn't have any family, whose never had any experience of people really loving him...

You would think it would be hard for me to be affectionate towards him, but he makes it easy. When he tilts his head I know it means he wants to be stroked, and when he smiles at me that certain way I know it means he wants me to kiss him. He's perfect for me. And I hope I'm perfect for him.

Mm...I think he gets kicks out of making me squirm. "Tala..." Don't jump on him don't jump on him don't-

Couldn't help myself. He's too hot. Even hotter now he's pinned under me, panting. And ruffled. And so, so sexy. I don't think he'll ever understand how much he turns me on. I spend my days thinking dirty thoughts about him and my nights either indulging in my fantasies or creating more with the company of my right hand. And I know that makes me sound like a dirty pervert but-

God, there should be laws against his tongue...ah...Jesus Christ...

"Tala...am I hurting you?"

"No..."

"You're moaning...I just thought..." He can be so naive at times, and others he's the dirtiest person on the planet...it amazes me how he can swing from being one to being the other... I want to cry or scream or-or something-! "Don't stop..."

"Okay..." Oh, shit...well, that's another ripped shirt headed for the bin...

FUCK! Ahhh, God...

"I love you..."

"Love you too, Tal..."

The clock says 12:02.

I think he was wrong. It's been a bitch of a Friday the thirteenth, but the fourteenth is shaping up to be pretty special indeed...

* * *

I know it was short! I'm sorry!

R&R please!


End file.
